


breathe in (breathe out)

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [29]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: It eats away inside of him.





	breathe in (breathe out)

It eats away inside of him. A foul creature that whispers in his ear _feed me give me **more**._

He feels twitchy, antsy, as though there’s insects crawling around under his skin.

Hanzo smooths a hand over his forehead, eyes sad and face an expression, “I’m sorry, my love, for doing this to you.”

And it’s all Jesse can do to catch his hand and kiss the palm, even though his muscles burn and that voice sings at the touch. He has to bite his lip to stop the begging from slipping out, that he would do _anything_ for a little taste of _more_.

There’s memories bouncing around inside of him that aren’t his. Sometimes he can’t remember where he grew up – the American southwest, or a small feudal village in Japan.

“It will pass in time, Jesse,” Hanzo assures him. “I know I ask too much of you, but you need to be strong.”

And Jesse knows that it’s not _him_ that needs to be strong, it’s Hanzo. Hanzo would do anything for him, cannot bear to see him hurting and in pain, needing something that he could so easily give him. But Jesse could lose himself, more than he already has, and neither of them want that.

He doesn’t want to lose himself. He wants to stay with Hanzo, but those two desires are warring at each other because all he wants is _more_.

There’s a part of him that wants to push Hanzo away, make him leave if only for a while, because having him right there makes the temptation unbearable. All he has to do is crack, break just a little, and Hanzo would give him blood – it would be so easy.

But he can’t.

Hanzo is all he has and he’s all Hanzo has. Pushing him away means hurting him, saying things that Jesse would never be able to take back and apologize enough for. He can’t make Hanzo hurt anymore than he already is.

“M’sorry,” Jesse manages, through lips gone numb. He curls closer to Hanzo, tucking his head under his chin and biting down to resist the urge to _tear and bite and take_. He wants and wants, but knows that he can’t have what he desires.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Hanzo murmurs, brushing his lips against the top of Jesse’s head.

Jesse smiles, though it’s a weak one. He curls closer and waits for exhaustion to take him. His dreams might be torment incarnate, but they’re better than the reality of it all. He only needs to last a little bit longer… just hold on till the worst of it has passed.

He nearly misses Hanzo murmuring into his hair.

“Please forgive me.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** hunger  
>  **Words:** 455 words
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompter over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com). I have to start preparing for the next McHanzo week, but I dunno if I wanna do what I did for the last one and continue with this series or start something new... what do you guys think?


End file.
